Eyewitness first-hand horror
by Princess of MiddleEarth
Summary: In the spirit of Halloween, I have put together this haunting tale. Phillip is home alone on Halloween night, but he won't be for long. However, one of the guests are welcomed and the others are not... especially the insidious one that will be hunting them throughout the night of tricks and treats. New characters added. Reviews are welcome and much appreciated. Thank you. Enjoy
1. Welcomed and unwelcomed guests

Philip was home alone and he was watching a horror movie, he was wrapped in a blanket and he was a little scared. He jumped when his phone started to ring and he smiled when he saw that Lukas was calling him. He answered the phone and he held it to his ear "Who's this?"

"Happy Halloween, Philip." Lukas answered and his smile was audible.

Philip smiled when he heard his boyfriend's voice "Happy Halloween, Luka".

"Are you at home?" Lukas asked.

"Yeah, Gabe and Helen have gone to the city for a few days to get away from work and the drama of the village" Philip explained and he rolled over to lie on his back.

"Do you want me to come over and keep you company? My dad's away for the rest of the week" Lukas suggested. He really wanted to see Philip.

"It's nearly 9 pm and it's dark outside, you might have an accident" Philip expressed his concern for Lukas's wellbeing and safety.

"I'll be fine. I've been to your place in the middle of the night before haven't I?" Lukas asked but it was more stated.

"Well yeah. I guess. But you don't have to climb out of my window or hide whenever someone's walked up the stairs this time". Philip chuckled as he remembered all of the near misses that they had in the past.

"Give me twenty minutes. I'll see you in a bit" Lukas said before he hung up.

Philip put his phone in his pocket and then he walked into the kitchen to get a drink. He supped the water and then he put the glass down on the counter, he was not able to act fast enough when an arm wrapped around his waist and a hand covered his mouth.

Philip panicked and he started to thrash around and he screamed: "Let me go!"

"Hey, it's just me. It's okay" Lukas soothed.

Philip calmed down and he pulled Lukas's hand off of his mouth "Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry" Lukas apologised as he moved his hands and he held onto Philip's hips "I was outside the whole time".

"I guessed that" Philip rolled his eyes.

"Have you got any food here?" Lukas asked.

"Gabe gave me some money to order a pizza." Philip answered.

"Mexican with stuffed crust." Lukas kissed Philip's shoulder before he walked over to the fridge.

"Gabe left some drinks and Helen has given permission for you to stay the night... As long as we're in separate rooms" Philip scoffed, he knew that there was no chance of him and Lukas sleeping in separate rooms.

"What does she take us for? Horny teenagers, who are most likely to get very drunk and have epic sex? Oh, wait" Lukas laughed, he then started to think about what it was like to be in bed with his boyfriend. It was amazing.

Philip smirked and he bit his bottom lip "No one has to know. Sleeping in my bed alone sounds scary, I get cold a lot and it is the one night a year that monsters come out to play".

"I can help you with that. I can keep you warm and I can protect you from the monsters" Lukas smirked as he grabbed a can of Pepsi, he then walked over to Philip. He kissed his boyfriend and then they walked into the living room to finish watching the movie.

They became hungry and Philip phoned up the nearest pizza delivery place. After he had ordered the pizza, Philip sat next to Lukas and they watched TV; Lukas had his arm around Philip and his boyfriend was snuggled up against him.

After an hour, there was a knock at the door and Philip stood up to answer it. Philip looked through the peephole and he saw the pizza delivery guy, he opened the door and he paid the guy before he shut the door.

"Pizza's here" Philip yelled to Lukas.

"Finally! I'm starving!" Lukas exclaimed.

Philip walked into the living room with the pizza and he sat down on the sofa next to Lukas. The blonde haired teen wasted no time by opening the pizza box and grabbing a slice of pizza.

"You're always thinking about your stomach" Philip rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm not" Lukas looked at Philip, he started to lose himself to the sight of his gorgeous boyfriend and he yearned to stroke his thick curly brown hair.

Philip scoffed and he looked at Lukas "Right? Name one thing that you think about besides food". He crossed his arms as he waited for a plausible answer.

Lukas put his arm around Philip's shoulders "You".

Philip was very happy with his boyfriend's answer, he smiled as he gazed into Lukas's eyes "Good answer".

The couple kissed and then they went back to eating their pizza. After ten minutes, the blond smiled when his boyfriend resumed kissing his neck and he started to become aroused.

Lukas turned his head and he kissed Philip, their kiss deepened and Lukas gently pushed Philip down onto the sofa. The blond leaned over the dark haired teen and he smoothed his hand under Philip's top.

Philip wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck as they continue to kiss, his bent his knee and it slowly brushed against Lukas's side. The blond groaned into their kid and his boyfriend cupped his cheek in his hand as their passion tried to explode. Lukas moved one hand and he started to unbuckle Philip's belt and the burner moaned

Philip was just about to push Lukas's jacket off of his shoulders when the doorbell interrupted them.

Lukas looked up when the doorbell went "Fuck".

"I wish" Philip sighed and he stood up. He straightened his top and he refastened his belt, as he walked into the hallway to answer the door. He opened the front door and Oliver pushed him to the side as everyone walked into the house. "What are all of you doing here? I'm not allowed to have people over when I'm alone" he stated in shock as everyone barge into his home.

"Then why's Lukas here?" Rose asked, her attitude stunk like a swamp.

"That's different" Philip stated bluntly.

"Oooh! Philip broke the no boys rule!" Oliver mocked the teenager.

Lukas walked over and he wrapped his arm around Philip's shoulders "I have permission to be here".

"Whatever? Let's just do this already" Gemma sighed in annoyance.

"Do what?" Philip asked he was slightly worried about what the uninvited guests had planned.

Will held up a box and he grinned "I wanna play a game".

Everyone but Philip and Lukas laughed at Will's impression of Jigsaw.

"No way in hell are you doing that here! Helen would skin me alive!" Philip exclaimed.

"Oh shut up, Shea. Just have some fun for once!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Who's idea was this?" Lukas asked as he looked around at all of the guests.

"Mine. You two are too boring so it's time to have some fun" Rose walked into the living room.

"Get out of my foster parents' house!" Philip ordered.

Oliver grabbed Philip's top and shoved him "Oh lighten up."

"Leave him alone!" Lukas shouted at Oliver and he pulled him away from Philip "Lay one finger on him and I will rip you to shreds!"

Oliver scoffed and he rolled his eyes at Lukas's protective threat "Sure you would".

Will, Rose, Gemma and Oliver walked into the living room and Philip sighed.

Philip tried to get the guests to leave but after five attempts he gave up and he sat on the sofa. Everyone was sat in the living room, and Lukas walked over to the sofa to sit next to Philip.

"You okay?" Lukas asked.

"Did you tell them all that I was home alone for a few days?" Philip looked at Lukas.

Lukas shook his head at Philip "No. You know that I wouldn't do that".

Philip nodded "I know, I just had to make sure".

Lukas wrapped his arm around Philip's shoulders and he pulled his boyfriend close. Philip leaned against Philip and they laid down on the sofa, Philip held Lukas's hand and his boyfriend kissed his head.

"I got booze!" Oliver cheered as he pulled some cans out of his rucksack, he handed everyone a can of beer except for Philip. He intended on making fun of Lukas's boyfriend all night.

Lukas looked at Philip "Philip, do you wanna share my drink?"

Philip shook his head "No thanks, Luka. I have to stay sober so that I can control what's going on. Thanks anyway though".

"It's no problem." Lukas smiled and he kissed Philip's head. He felt uncomfortable drinking whilst Philip was not, so he put his can of beer down and watched as everyone drank themselves stupid.

Oliver hated that Lukas ruined his fun and glared at Philip.

Rose scoffed and drank her entire bottle of beer in a few gulps.

"Whoa, calm down, Rose! You're gonna be kissing the carpet before it's eleven o'clock!" Lukas exclaimed.

"If you can shag your boyfriend then I can do whatever the fuck I like!" Rose shouted at her ex-boyfriend.

"Don't drag me into it. I can't help the fact that Lukas is bi!" Philip stated in his defence.

"Dirty boyfriend thief!" Rose snarled at Philip.

Philip shook his head "Charming." He sighed.

Lukas rubbed Philip's arm "Just ignore her. Her opinion doesn't matter".

Philip moved so that he was lying on his front and that he was also lying on Lukas's chest "I know. You don't think that I'm disgusting or something do you?"

Lukas placed a hand on the back of Philip's head "I think that you're very good looking and that you are perfect to me" he pulled his boyfriend into a kiss and Philip kissed him back.

"And I think that you're very handsome" Philip whispered.


	2. The cat scratches back

"Let's play tell of ale!" Will yelled and everyone but Philip and Lukas cheered.

Will, Gemma, Rose and Oliver sat down and Philip sat up. Lukas was still lying down on the sofa and he had one arm around Philip's waist.

"I'll go first!" Rose yelled "The best drunken experience that you've ever had! I partied all night!"

"I won at beer pong!" Oliver boasted.

"I pushed Harvey Chase down a hill in a trolley" Will chuckled.

"We taped my older brother's door shut. He couldn't get out to stop us from building a slip & slide in the living room!" Gemma laughed.

"My eighteenth birthday, I went out with Philip for the night. Gabe and Helen were not home so I spent the night here" Lukas smirked.

"Lukas's eighteenth birthday. The hangover was worth every second of it" Philip smirked before he turned his head and he winked at Lukas.

"Describe your first kiss" Gemma looked around at everyone.

"It was magical" Rose looked at Lukas.

"Not what I was expecting" Will admitted.

"It was not the best thing I ever did" Philip murmured.

"What happened?" Will asked.

"I was fourteen, I was on my first date with this sixteen-year-old guy from school. Not the smartest move ever" Philip shrugged.

Lukas rubbed Philip's side "Philip, what happened?"

"He wanted more than I was willing to give". Philip shrugged

Lukas looked at Philip "Philip?"

"He put his hand on my leg and he tried to persuade me to do more. I said no and I left" Philip sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Lukas asked.

"Because I didn't want you to think that I am pathetic and that I led him on. He told everyone that I was fidget and it made my school life hell" Philip explained.

Lukas rubbed Philip's side "You okay?"

Philip looked at Lukas and he nodded "Yeah".

The subject was quickly changed, but Oliver was still being horrible to Philip.

"Prove that you're not a virgin" Oliver instructed.

Philip scoffed "Why should I?"

"So that you fit in with us. Or are you scared that you'll be a virgin forever?" Oliver mocked.

Philip looked at Lukas, he then leaned down and he put his lips to his boyfriend's ear "Put your hands on me when we kiss" he whispered. He then moved his head and he kissed Lukas.

Lukas kissed Philip back and he opened his mouth slightly to welcome Philip's tongue. He then moved his hands, he placed one on his boyfriend's thigh and the other on Philip's bum.

Philip cradled Lukas's face in his hands as they kissed and he pulled back after a few seconds "I'm a good kisser".

"The best kisser ever." Lukas smirked.

"I'm a great kisser. Remember when we used to kiss?" Rose looked at Lukas.

"No offence, Rose. But I think that Philip is a way better kisser than you. Because Lukas is blushing and Philip is comfortable with Lukas touching him and holding him" Will smiled at Philip.

Oliver was drunk and he wanted to pick on Philip "I dare you to have sex with Lukas".

Philip raised his eyebrow "What kind of dare is that?"

"Scared that it' d hurt?" Oliver mocked.

Philip stood up and he grabbed Lukas' s hand, he led his boyfriend out of the living room and up to his bedroom.

"We don' t have to have sex if you don' t want to" Lukas looked at Philip.

"We need to pick up from where we left off earlier" Philip smirked.

Lukas smirked and he kissed Philip, he cradled his boyfriend's face in his hands and Philip held onto his elbows. They made their way over to Philip' s bed and Philip laid down on his back, Lukas positioned himself over the dark haired teen.

"Do you want to?" Lukas asked.

Philip nodded "Yeah".

Lukas sat up and he pulled a condom out of his wallet "Tell me if it hurts and I'll stop".

Philip nodded "Okay".

Outside of the bedroom, all the trio could hear after a few minutes was; the sound of skin slapping against skin and grunts of pleasure. Rose covered her ears, her face was red and Oliver rolled his eyes.

Will smirked and cheered them on "Keep going, boys! Show them that they can't bullshit about you!"

After half an hour the couple walked into Philip's bedroom, they looked like they just been to heaven and back.

"My turn", Philip grinned and looked Oliver in the eye, "I dare you to drink from the toilet".

"What kind of dare is that?", Oliver exclaimed.

Philip raised an eyebrow, "Scared?"

Oliver rolled his eyes and went to the bathroom.

The night continued with even more vulgar and embarrassing dares, and surprisingly no truths.

Philip was sat on the sofa and Lukas walked over to sit next to him, the blonde haired teen picked Philip up and sat him on his lap. Lukas wrapped his arms around Philip's waist and Philip wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck.

"You okay?" Philip asked.

"Yeah. I didn't hut you did I?" Lukas asked.

Philip shook his head "No, I liked it. It was amazing".

Lukas smiled "I'm glad to hear it" he then kissed Philip.

"I didn't pressure you into it did I?" Philip asked.

"I've wanted to do it with you all night. You didn't pressure me into anything" Lukas answered.

"Good" Philip smiled...

No trick or treaters were expected to come to the house because it was further than the closest neighbours. Philip was hoping to god that the drunken teenagers would not damage something, that way Helen and Gabe would be kept in the safety of the dark as to what had been going on in their house, whilst they were away. Unfortunately for Philip, he would not be able to spend the spookiness of Halloween night in the loving arms of Lukas. Well... not in the way that he had been hoping for.


	3. It's all fun and games until

It took only a one hour before the entire room (except for Philip and Lukas) was drunk. Gemma was dancing around the room with Rose, and Will was singing along to the music that was playing on Gemma's phone. It was a trap and a more upbeat cover of a hip-hop song that had been twisted in so many different ways it was more of a cry for help than a song. Eventually, the girly teens changed their tactics from attempting to twerk and grind into each other, to singing in the most classical tone-deaf way. After a load of laughter and jokes, Oliver approached Philip and Lukas, a bottle of beer in his hand as he stumbled. A smirk twisted the boy's face as he thought up every mean comment to upchuck on Philip.

Oliver pointed a finger at Philip and shouted, "Piggy Philly!". It was not the best one Oliver had thought of but it was the shortest one to say as his words had begun to slur. Philip did not acknowledge Oliver very much as he found it amusing that Oliver was unable to concoct better insults.

Philip rolled his eyes as Lukas slapped Oliver's hand away. Unlike Philip, Lukas became very angry and even more protective.

"Fuck off, Oliver!" Lukas shouted. He then rubbed Philip's back and he kissed his boyfriend's head "You're absolutely gorgeous, don't listen to him" he whispered to his boyfriend.

"Okay. Thanks" Philip smiled at Lukas. Finding his boyfriend's attempts to cheer him up sweet.

The girls overheard the conversation and wandered closer. Rose pulled a face to try and defend Oliver, "Don't have to be so-hic defensive!" she slurred her words. Will who had covered his ears due to the cat-like screams, that were also known as the girl's singing.

"Leave them alone, Rose" Will said before he laughed as Oliver just stared down at his hand. "You deserved that!", he sniggered which caused everyone except for Oliver to join in. Eventually, Gemma lost her balance and leaned on Rose whilst laughing hysterically.

"Best night ever!" Gemma cheered. Everyone else except for the couple joined in, cheering and gulping down even more booze.

Lukas shook his head "Two beers? Two beers and your all drunk?!"

Will laughed and raised his bottle in the air, "I not done with my first!"

Oliver got another bottle and smirked goofily, "It's spikey!"

Philip put his head in his hands, he could not believe what was happening, "I swear to god... if you puke...".

Rose let out a snort before waving her hand around, "Calm down, little piggy! Loosen up a little, you sound like my grandpa!".

"That's it!", Lukas exclaimed, rubbing his boyfriend's back, "All of you go get wasted elsewhere! Get out!"

Will, seeming to have not have drunk as much as the others, cried out, "Wait, please let's just play the game first! I'll make sure to get everyone out of your hair straight after!"

Philip thought for a moment and then he hesitantly nodded, "Fine but make it quick".

Oliver laughed, "The piggy is sooo easy to sway!". he pointed at Lukas's boyfriend as he laughed and mocked his host.

"Shut up, arshole!" Gemma yelled at Oliver, almost falling off of her leaning post, aka, Rose.

Will put some candles down and lit them. He then turned the lights off before he sat down next to Gemma who smiled at him. 'She has an incredible smile' he smiled.

"Where the hell did you get that thing?" Lukas asked as he watched Gemma set the board up.

"It's my Gramp's. Come on it's safe and I know how to use it" Gemma spoke confidently and she looked at the board.

Lukas sat down on the floor and he looked up at Philip "It's safe, Philip".

"That's what people think in horror movies but then they get possessed by the demon" Philip exaggerated but he felt incredibly anxious as he stared at the Ouija board that was positioned on the floor.

Lukas wrapped his arm around Philip's waist and his boyfriend wrapped his arm around his neck "Nothing's going happen".

"That's what we thought a year ago but we ended up getting kidnapped by a serial killer" Philip mumbled as he reluctantly sat down on his boyfriend's knee.

Rose glared at Lukas and then at Philip, wanting so much for the two to break up. Hatred burned in her eyes as she sulked. 'I hope that he gets possessed' she thought.

"Everyone, put two fingers on the planchette. Do not ask how they died, about religion and do not take your fingers off of the planchette before the game is over" Gemma firmly said. "Is there any spirits here?"

Nothing.

"Does anyone wish to communicate with us?" Rose asked, feeling spooked but also bored.

No answer.

"Is there anyone there?" Lukas asked, wanting the game to end soon. He thought it would be just like the previous questions, that there would be no answer, but he received a shock.

The planchette slowly moved to 'yes'. Everyone was shocked but they continued to play the game.

"Ask a question" Will looked at Oliver who was still drunk and thought it was all just a silly game.

"Is Philip Shea a virgin?" Oliver laughed before taking another big gulp of his beer.

Philip groaned on annoyance and he rolled his eyes "Really? That's the best question that you could think of?",

Lukas was trying to hide a smirk as he found it a bit funny. He hid the smile just as Philip looked up at him.

"Scared little virgin" Oliver scoffed, feeling like Philip would be too shy to have sex.

"I had sex an hour ago. How does that make me a virgin?" Philip docked one eyebrow.

The planchette shot to 'no' and Philip smirked. "I'm no virgin"

Everyone stared at the couple with wide eyes.

Lukas smirked and he kissed Philip's neck "Just ignore him".

"What's your name?" Rose asked.

The planchette moved to A, N, N, E.

"Alright, who's moving it?" Philip looked around at everyone, feeling as if they were targeting him.

"Put your other arm behind your backs" Will instructed. Will desperately wanted the game to go on and felt that upsetting the oh so gracious host would be the wrong way to go about it.

Everyone but Lukas and Philip put their other arms behind their backs.

"And you two" Gemma bluntly said.

"I'm holding onto Philip. I'm holding him up" Lukas stated whilst glaring at Gemma to basically tell her to back off.

"My arm's around Lukas's shoulders" Philip could feel Lukas's grip tighten slightly as the boy began to get protective, he started to rub the blond's shoulder "I'm okay, Luka." He whispered.

Lukas looked at Philip and he gave his boyfriend a quick smile.

"How old are you, Anne?" Will asked, his eyes widening even more as the planchette moved to 3 and then 2.

"Seriously? Who's moving it?" Philip half shouted.

"We're not moving it" Will answered.

"What's your last name?" Oliver asked, feeling amused.

The planchette moved to S, H, E, A.

"Mum?" Philip asked.

The planchette moved to 'yes'.

Philip sniffled "Mum, I miss you".

The planchette spelt over 'I miss you too'.

"Give us a sign" Lukas requested.

After a few seconds, a door opened and a candle went out.

Everyone jumped and someone squealed. It was all silent before Rose smirked.

"Great, ghost mum is here to kill us!" Rose laughed.

The planchette moved to 'no'.

Philip glared at Rose before he turned back to look at the planchette. Something felt off about all of this but he was not sure what. The teen dug through his memories and cleared his throat, "Hey..., mum? Do you remember when I was little, you used to tuck me into bed and read Grimm's fairy tales to me?"

There was a long wait before the planchette moved to 'yes'.

Philip sniffled, "End the game now! This isn't my mum, she hated that stupid book!"

Lukas looked at Philip and he rubbed his side.

Everyone but Oliver was scared. "You just making it up now, Shea" he scoffed.

"My mum never read Grimm fairy tales to me. She always read stuff like Dr Seuss to me" Philip looked around at everyone.

The candles started to go out one by one and the board was thrown across the room. Everyone's fingers slid off of the planchette and their screams filled the room.

Lukas hugged Philip and the dark haired teen hid his face in his boyfriend's shoulder.

Everyone went silent and they looked around at each other.

"That is definitely not your mum" Lukas gulped.

"No shit" Philip stood up and he walked over to the board. He picked it up but he felt something scratch him down his back and he cried out in pain "AAAHHH!" He dropped the board and he collapsed onto the floor.

"Philip!" Lukas ran over and he knelt down next to his boyfriend "What's happened?"

"My back. It's burning, ah!" Philip whimpered in terrible agony as burning tears stung his eyes as they threatened to burst free.

Lukas quickly rolled up Philip's top, and he saw the three long red scratch marks going down his back. He gasped as his eyes widened in horror as the impossible tears bled rubies down his boyfriend's pearl skin "Bloody fuckin hell!" he exclaimed in shock as he stared at the large cuts with petrified eyes. His heart thundered in his chest and his ears tuned out the panicked noises around him until he heard the sound of distressed crying, he looked at Philip's face and he saw that his boyfriend was very pale and that he was bawling in pain "Oh, babe!" he quickly moved and he scooped the brunet up, he started to rock the terrified boy back and forth as he hushed him "Ssshhh it's alright, sshh calm down" he whispered as he tried to sooth Philip.

Philip grabbed handfuls of Lukas's grey plaid shirt, he buried his face into his boyfriend's shoulder and he started to chew his bottom lip as he tried to calm down. His heart was racing and his breathing was rapid, the slashes on his back were blistering and it caused him to cry harder as well as tighten his grip on Lukas's shirt "Luka, what happened? What happened to my back?!" he pleased for an answer, however, his voice echoed only a small amount of the pain that he was going through.

"What is it? What happened?!" Gemma yelled for an answer, she was scared and panicking as the feeling of eyes boring at her from all around made her mind spin in terror.

"Something scratched him!" Lukas exclaimed.

"What?!" Philip shrieked and he looked over his shoulder, the scratches were burning and he hissed in pain "Why are they burning me? What's going on?!"

...


	4. The spirit-board wasn't a good idea

Another candle went out and Lukas helped Philip stand up, the group looked around frantically as they hurried into the centre of the room. They all huddled together as their wide fearful eyes darted around the room, everything became eerily silent and shivers ran down their spines as they anxiously waited for the terror to pass or resume.

Seconds turned into a minute and nothing happened, everyone started to relax and the began to walk towards the door leading to the hallway but Philip suddenly cried out in pain and he collapsed to the ground.

"Philip!" Lukas quickly knelt down in front of his boyfriend and he stroked back his chocolate brown hair "What's wrong?!"

Philip hurried to roll up the front of his top and he watched with alarmed eyes a three scratch marks appeared on his stomach, he screamed in pain as the scolding heat burnt him and the marks grew longer and longer until they were going halfway across his stomach at a 30° angle. "What's going on?! What's happening to me?!" he cried out in pain as the afterburn began.

Lukas had watched in utter horror as some invisible force slashed Philip's stomach, his boyfriend's cries of pain echoed in his ears and he gasped "Oh my god!"

"Luka, why are they burning me?! It's like fire!" Philip screamed as he cried.

Lukas moved to scoop Philip up but his head snapped to one side as he was scratched down his cheek "Ahh!"

Philip pushed down his shirt and he hurried over to Lukas, he cupped his boyfriend's cheek in his hand and he saw the rip in his boyfriend's skin "Oh god! Are you okay, Luka?"

Lukas nodded but he hissed as his cheek began to burn "Yeah" he stroked back Philip's hair and then he cradled his boyfriend's frightened face in his trembling hands "Are you okay?"

Philip opened his mouth to answer Lukas's question, but all of the doors started to fly open and then they slammed shut at the same time, this process repeated over and over again. The candles started to go out, each one only a few seconds after the last. Lukas quickly helped his boyfriend up and Philip grabbed his hand, the blond looked at his boyfriend and he saw the terror in his eyes.

Everything went silent after a few seconds and the group of teens moved to huddle together, their eyes scanned the room as they searched for the monster that they had unleashed. Unfortunately, none of them possesses the ability to see ghosts, spirits or... Demons.

Everything remained eerily silent for at least s minute, so Oliver felt set enough to open his mouth and say something horrible about how scared everyone had been. However, just as he went to say something a demonic roar echoed through the now haunted house.

Everyone screamed as they shoved each other out of the way just so that they could run to the door, the group was so terrified that they did not realise that they had ran off in different directions just to find somewhere to hide. Will sprinted into the kitchen and he hid under the table, Gemma raced outside of the house and she sat behind the car that herself and her friends had arrived in, Oliver had hurried off and no one had seen where he had gone. Lukas, Philip and Rose had rushed up the staircase like grease lightning and they had barged into Philip's bedroom in the hope that they would be safe there.

Rose hid in the closet whilst Philip and Lukas hid under the bed. Lukas was scared and his breathing was rapid, so Philip kissed his head and placed a hand on his boyfriend's mouth.

"Sshh" Philip whispered to his petrified boyfriend.

Lukas nodded and he closed his eyes before he put his head down 'Oh my god, oh my god, it's going to find us!' he thought as his heart thundered like a drum in his chest.

Philip stared at his bedroom door before he looked at his closet, he knew that Rose was hiding in there 'I really hope that she doesn't give our hiding spots away' he silently prayed.

Rose was stood in the closet and she had her hands over her mouth to muffled her breathing. 'This was not meant to happen' she thought as she started to regret ever participating in the spirit-game 'It was just meant to be a laugh.'

Philip looked back at the door and he gulped 'Stay calm. I need to stay calm for Lukas' he thought.

"Philip?" Lukas whispered.

Philip looked at Lukas as an eerie silence descended over the house "Ssshhh you need to be quiet. I'm here, just try and stay as quiet as you can" he whispered.

Lukas nodded but he whimpered in fear as the feeling of someone watching started to creep up on him like a tiger that is stalking its next meal.

The door slowly creaked open and Oliver tiptoed into the room, he looked around and he sighed. But then the door slammed shut and Rose screamed like a banshee. They were exposed. Philip and Lukas emerged from their hiding spot, and Philip opened the window.

Philip swiftly climbed out of the window and then he held his hand out to Lukas "Lukas, come on!"

Lukas climbed out of the window and Oliver soon followed, Rose sprinted out of the closet and she climbed through the open window. Philip started to climb down the wall using the pipes to hold onto, Lukas soon followed and then Oliver and then Rose. Will ran out of the front door and Gemma and they ran to her friends.

Philip was still in pain because of the scratches that were still dripping with blood and he collapsed onto the ground, he sat on his knees and he tried to calm himself down as he hissed in pain because of the burning wounds.

"Is everyone okay?" Will asked.

"Yeah" Rose nodded.

Lukas nodded "Yeah" he then he crouched down in front of Philip "Babe?"

"I'm okay" Philip nodded.

Lukas helped Philip stand up and his boyfriend looked at him "I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you".

"It's okay as long as you're alright" Philip cupped Lukas's face in his hands and he inspected his boyfriend for little injuries. He had already caught acknowledged the scratch on his cheek, it was not bleeding though.

"I'm fine" Lukas rubbed Philip's arms.

"Like mother like son" Oliver glared at Philip.

"What are you talking about?" Philip turned around and he looked at Oliver.

"You're both screw-ups!" Oliver shouted.

Philip was angry and he punched Oliver "Don't you ever say anything bad against my mum!" he shouted.

Lukas held Philip back "Philip, calm down. Just ignore him!"

Philip did not protest, he just shrugged off Lukas's grasp and he looked around "If we don't end the game then we're all dead."

"So what do you suggests, dork?" Rose scoffed.

Philip sighed at Rose's insult "We find the board and we finish the game".

"No way!" Gemma exclaimed.

"Fuck that!" Oliver shouted.

"I'm not going back in there!" Rose yelled.

Philip sighed and he started to walk over to the front door "I'll find the fuckin Ouija board then!"

"Philip, don't be stupid! Get back here!" Lukas yelled over to his boyfriend.

"Sort the drunks out! I can do this on my own!" Philip yelled to Lukas.

"Mate, don't be daft!" Will shouted.

Philip stopped outside of the front door and he gulped "I'll shout for you if I need you!" he yelled o the others...


	5. This can't be good

Philip opened the front door and he walked into the house, it was pitch black so he used the torchlight on his phone to see. He walked into the living room and he saw the Ouija board "Bingo" he smirked as he walked over to the board. He crouched down to pick the spirit board up but he felt a cold breeze on the back of his neck. He froze in his spot and he gulped 'Don't turn around. Whatever you do... do not turn around' he thought to himself.

The negativity was intense, the temperature dropped and a single candle lit up. The small flame flickered and danced in the darkness; shadows danced around the room, the candle kept flickering and then the flame went still and the same pattern would repeat itself again and again.

Philip picked up the Ouija board and he stood up, he did not turn around as he looked for the planchette. He gulped and he shuddered because of the cold, he could feel eyes on him and he let out a shuddery breath. "What do you want?"

There was a long silence before a guttural growl echoed throughout the house.

"A soul" A low voice snarled.

Philip turned tail and he bolted out of the house, he ran over to Lukas and he dropped the Ouija board onto the ground before he hugged his boyfriend as he shook in fear "Luka!"

Lukas held Philip and he rubbed his back to soothe him "Philip, what happened? Did you see something?"

"I couldn't find the planchette. I heard it... I heard it speak!" Philip trembled in Lukas's arms.

Lukas stroked Philip's hair and he kissed his head "Well done for getting the board back. I've got you".

"What now?" Gemma asked.

"We go and get the planchette to end this thing" Will gulped.

"There's no way in hell that I'm going back in there" Rose crossed her arms.

"We don't have a choice. We need to stick together" Lukas stated.

"Let's do this" Philip nodded and he pushed down his fear.

Lukas held Philip's hand and The girls held onto Will's arms and Oliver's hands, as they all walked back into the house. The living room door was closed and Philip knew that he had not closed it when he ran out of the house, the candlelight had gone out and the house was in complete darkness. The cold hit all of them at once and they all shivered instinctively, they walked passed the living room and they walked to the kitchen. Everyone searched for the planchette but they could not find it. They then walked to Philip's darkroom and they saw that none of the pictures had been touched, but they saw that some chemicals had been knocked over and Lukas slipped.

Philip held Lukas up "Luka, are you okay?"

Lukas nodded "Yeah, thanks". He wrapped one arm around Philip's waist.

Philip rubbed Lukas's wrists and then he grabbed his camera "It has a flash on it".

Will nodded "Good idea".

They all cautiously created out of the darkroom and they walked upstairs, Lukas was clinging onto Philip's hand and his boyfriend put his other hand behind his back so that the blond could hold it. The girls were clinging onto Will's hands and Oliver was walking ahead of everyone, they made it to the landing and they walked towards the bathroom.

They sat there in the bathroom for about thirty minutes in complete silence. Philip and Lukas were huddled up together, Will and Gemma were sat next to each other, Rose was sat on her own in the corner and Oliver was sat with his back against the door.

"I think that its safe to go home now" Rose stated.

Gemma looked at Rose "It's not".

"The monster might have gone by now," Rose argued and she stood up, she started to walk over to the door.

Oliver jumped up and he held Rose back "Going out there is a stupid idea. The thing out there does not glitter in the sun or walk around feasting on peoples' brain!"

"Maybe the ghost has gone back to hell?" Rose suggested.

"Oh my god, have you not watched Insidious?!" Lukas exclaimed without moving away from his boyfriend, who was holding onto his upper arm whilst he rubbed his wrist.

"That is just a horror movie, it isn't real!" Rose stated as she rolled her eyes in frustration.

"Oh yeah? Then why was the Ouija board thrown across the room? Why were both Philip and Lukas scratched? What roared? What chased us out of this house?!" Gemma yelled in frustration.

Rose sighed but she shoved Oliver away from the door and she threw it open, she then stormed out of the bathroom and she ran down the stairs.

"Rose!" Gemma called to her friend.

"Rose, come back here!" Will and Lukas yelled.

Philip's adrenaline spiked and he let go of Lukas's arm before he jumped up and he ran to the door "Lock the door and stay in here, I'll be back soon!"

Lukas jumped to his feet but Philip ran off "Philip, come back! PHILIP!" he yelled but his boyfriend continued to run as he tried to find Rose.


	6. The darkness hides many secrets

"God, she's fast!" Philip said in frustration as he leaned against the kitchen table. Rose had ran off into the darkness and he had no idea where she was or where the demon was. The sensation of eyes glaring at him from every corner of the room made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

The room was nearly pitch black, it was barely illuminated by the porch lights that seeped through the windows; casting an eerie glow through the room, the creaking floorboards made Philip wince every time he took a step and his heart thundered when he heard something shut a door in the house.

"Where is she?" the teen whispered to himself as he turned around to walk back over to the door.

The sudden sound of the tap made Philip jump and he spun around to look at the sink! His heart was racing and his palms started to sweat, he quickly walked over to the sink and he hurried to turn the tap off and he grabbed a hold of the kitchen countertop once silence flooded the room again. He breathed a sigh of relief and he looked down at the small pool of ice cold water.

The brunet's eyes widened and he fought the urge to scream when he saw the face of the serial killer that had hunted and kidnapped himself and Lukas 'What the fuck?!' his brain screamed in horror as he watched an evil grin grow across Ryan's face "You're dead!"

"Not in your dreams" Ryan snarled.

Philip froze in terror as he remembered how Ryan had pointed a gun at him in the cabin, how he had searched for him, when he shot Lukas and when he abducted them. He could not move but his head tried to order his body to at least twitch a finger or his leg... Nothing.

The remaining teenagers were still in the bathroom as they awaited Rose and Philip's return, Lukas was pacing back and forth as he his concern for his brave boyfriend intensified more and more by the second. Will was sat next to the bath whilst he continued to play with his thumbs, Oliver was sat next to the door with a blank look on his face and Gemma was curled up in the corner.

"They should be back now, I shouldn't have let Philip go after her. Something must have happened to him! Something is wrong!" Lukas said quickly as he continued to walk around the room like a yo-yo. He was incredibly worried about Philip and terrified that his boyfriend would get hurt.

"Will you stop going on about your stupid little bitch?! No one even likes him, you should've stuck with Rose because there is no way that you're going to be popular when you are with something like that!" Oliver yelled in frustration and the other three teenagers glared at him.

Lukas clenched his fists and he gritted his teeth as he stared at Oliver in anger "Say anything homophobic about my boyfriend again and I will push you out of the door to deal with that demon on your own!" he threatened.

Oliver actually went quiet at the threat, he already knew that Philip and Lukas were fiercely protective of one another and he did not like the idea of having to face a demon on his own. At least he was with a group of people.

Rose, on the other hand, was wondering around the downstairs floor of the house whilst hugging herself and crying almost silently; she was clutching her phone in her hand and shining to torchlight out in front of her so she could see where she was walking.

Everything was silent in the house, Rose would have preferred this at any other given time but she felt like she was being watched. Her heart clenched and she whimpered in fear when she heard heavy footprints only a few meters behind her and she froze as she squeezed her eyes closed. 'There's nothing there, just turn around and leave' she thought but then she felt a breath on the back of her neck, a shiver of fear shot down her spine "Don't turn around, don't turn around" she repeated to herself.

Philip crept into the room and he shone his phone torchlight in front of him, his eyes widened when he saw that a dark figure was stood behind Rose; the creature was towering over Rose and it had talons for claws and its spine was visible and the long nails on its feet were scraping across the floor every time it stepped closer to Rose "Rose, whatever you do, don't turn around" he said as he stared at the creature's back.

"I wasn't planning on it" Rose scoffed.

The dark creature turned around and it snarled at Philip, the boy backed up against a wall whilst Rose sprinted out of the room. Philip scrunched his eyes shut and his breath caught in his throat as the demon stalked towards him whilst snarling with his pointy yellow fangs.

"Rose?! ROSE!" Philip yelled to the girl but she just ran away.

Rose did not get very far though, she accidentally ran into the basement and the door slammed shut behind her. She spun around and she started to hammer her fists against the wooden door as she screamed to be freed "Help! Someone let me out! HELP!" she started to cry but then she realised that Philip had not screamed once, therefore, he was either dead or he had escaped.

Rose soon gave up with banging on the door and she hesitantly turned around, she shone the light of her phone down the wooden staircase. 'I wonder if it is true that everyone dies when they go into basements in horror movies?' she thought as she started to slowly walk down the creaking steps.

The light of the torch guided her through the darkness, but she did not see the spider webs that were scattered around the room...


	7. Spooks, jumps and gooesbumps

'Who the bloody hell is that kid?!' Oliver thought as he stared at the little girl who was sat next to Gemma.

The girl had long dark hair and she was wearing a pink dress which looked like something from some time ago, maybe Queen Victoria's era? She had her head down but something felt wrong about her being in the bathroom, had she always been in the room? Oliver had noticed that she kept muttering in a language that he could not understand.

"When did she get in here?" Oliver glanced at Will and then back at the girl who was sat next to Gemma.

Lukas, Will and Gemma looked up at Oliver and then they looked at each other in confusion before they liked back at Oliver, he was starting in Gemma's direction and it unnerved her.

"I've been here the whole time" Gemma started.

"Not you!" Oliver exclaimed but he pointed at where Gemma was sat "There's a girl sat next to you, how long has she been in here?!"

The hair on the back of Gemma's neck stood up on end and she slowly moved closer to Will "There's no one there" she started as she got goosebumps on her arms and legs.

"She's sat right there, you stupid bitch!" Oliver shouted.

"Oi!" Will yelled, "Don't speak to her like that!"

"I'm going to speak to her however I want to speak to her! You're nearly as bad as Lukas protecting his weasel of a bitch!" Oliver shouted.

Lukas had finally had enough, he jumped up and he grabbed Oliver's collar "Shut the fuck up!" he shouted in the guy's face as he lifted him up "Say anything offensive about my boyfriend again and I will lock you out of this room so that the demon thing can deal with you! My Philip has been through enough without you bullying him and throwing offensive words and names at him every time you see him, say anything else and it won't be the demon thing that you have to worry about, have you got that?!" he threatened and Oliver looked scared as Lukas shouted in his face.

Oliver nodded and Lukas let go of his shirt, the blond teen sat down and he put his hands together as he waited for Philip to return.

Oliver sat down again and he looked at where Gemma was sat, his heart started to pound and he gulped as his hands started to sweat "Where's the girl gone?"

"There was no girl here apart from Gemma" Will started.

"She was right there a few seconds ago!" Oliver yelled as he pointed at where 'the little girl' had been sat "I'm not crazy!"

"We never said that you were!" Gemma started.

"But you're all thinking it! Why didn't you see her?!" Oliver yelled in confusion.

"Because no one was sat there." Lukas stated before he looked at Gemma "Are you okay?"

Gemma quickly nodded.

"You're all thick!" Oliver shouted.

Everyone jumped when they heard a scream coming from downstairs and Lukas's eyes widened as he jumped up and ran to the door "Philip!"

They then all heard a gunshot and Lukas started to unlock the door, Oliver jumped up and he tried to pull Lukas away from the door and Will tried to help by keeping the door shut.

"Let me go!" Lukas cried out in anger as he thrashed around "My boyfriend needs me! Ryan might have shot him!"

"Ryan?" Gemma asked.

"Lukas, who the fuck is Ryan?!" Will asked as he held Lukas back from the door.

"Philip and I were in the cabin when Ryan Kane shot three people, he saw us and he nearly killed Philip. He killed that Bella girl, he killed those kids from school, he shot me and he killed Philip's mum Anne, he also tied Philip and I up before he locked us in the boot of his car, he took Philip after I passed out from mass-blood-loss and he held him at gunpoint. Helen shot Ryan when she found Philip!" Lukas quickly explained as he thrashed around to try and get to the door.

"Wait! How could a dead guy kill Philip?" Gemma stood up.

Lukas stopped thrashing around and thought about the question until his eyes widened and he quickly locked the door, he turned around and he leaned against it as a realisation popped into his head "Oliver, is that little girl still here?"

Oliver looked around and he saw that the girl was gone "No, but how did she get in here in the first place?!"

"Have you ever seen a ghost?" Lukas felt his heart start to race and he slowly exhaled when Oliver shook his head "What are you afraid of, Oliver?"

Oliver sat down on the edge of the bath "Going insane, what's that got to do with anything?"

Lukas closed his eyes tightly and he started to lightly whack his head against the door "It wasn't Philip!"

"Then who screamed?" Gemma asked.

Lukas looked at Gemma "Oliver is afraid of going insane and he saw a little girl who just magically appeared in here, this house is not haunted. I heard Philip scream and then I heard a gun shot, I was afraid of Ryan Kane because I used to have nightmares of what happened in the cabin but I'm terrified of someone trying to kill Philip, just like when he was nearly shot" he explained what he was thinking and the other three teens looked at each other.

"It knows what we're scared of" Will stated what everyone was thinking.

Everyone had goosebumps on their arms now.


	8. Oh snap

Everyone stood in shock as their brains registered just how much danger they could be in. The room seemed to become more enclosed and all bravery left the bodies of the teenagers, their shoulders became heavy and the light from their eyes faded into dull colours.

Will's heartbeat sped up as his vision started to fade, his nostrils flared when the walls seemed to moved closer towards him and his palms started to sweat as he stumbled back against a wall. He closed his eye tightly and he covered his ears "It's not real! Breathe!"

"This is fucked up!" Oliver exclaimed whilst he manically failed his arms around, he hated how real this impossible situation was and he felt like he was going crazy the longer they stayed in the bathroom. He hated the sight of the four walls, the bath, the shower, the sink that the toilet, he hated how it seemed like the safest room in the house as well as a cage.

"Ya think?!" Gemma tutted before she turned and she looked at Will. She could see the fear on his face and she listened to his frantic mumbling 'What's up with him?' she thought before she looked back at Oliver "I should have never listened to you and Rose! This whole night is a horror show!" she yelled and Oliver glared at her.

"You're the one who said yes and got the board! This is you fault!" Oliver pointed at Gemma as he shouted

Lukas was sat with his back against the door, he was doing his best to block out everything and focus on figuring out a plan of how he could possibly find his boyfriend. Philip had not called or texted him and he had not heard his boyfriend's voice for a while.

"How could that thing know what we're scared of?" Will asked when he managed to compose himself and he straightened up; shoving his hands into his pockets and clearing his throat.

"No idea" Gemma sighed.

"I should have listened to Philip" Lukas finally spoke and everyone looked at him like he was a ghost "He said that using the board was a bad idea and he was right" the blond teenager looked up at the other teenagers and he glared at them "Why the fuck did you ink that using Ouija board was a good idea?!"

"It was meant to be a joke" Oliver shrugged.

"Well... Your joke caused my boyfriend to be scratched! And now I have no idea where he is!" Lukas shouted before he stood up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"No shit, Sherlock. But it's not our fault that you ditched Rose for some loser!" Gemma yelled accusingly.

"I fell in love with Philip! It's not my fault! You brought the stupid board here and now look at us!" Lukas shouted before he punched the door.

"I'm done with this!" Oliver barked as he marched over to the door and threw it open, the temperature suddenly dropped and the hair on everyone's arms and necks stood on end. Oliver ran down the hallway in an instant, not caring about the three people who he had abandoned to the dark shadow started to drift towards the bathroom. Oliver was long out of sight before anyone could scream for his help.

"Run!" Will cried out and he ran out of the bathroom.

Lukas ran for his life as the adrenaline pumped through his being, his mind focused on making his legs and feet move away from the spending danger that was advancing towards Gemma.

Gemma started to sob as she backed into a corner and she crouched down, her mind was racing with fear and she closed her eyes tightly as she hugged her knees to her chest "Go away!" she shrieked as the shadow started to take form of something monstrous.

"Gemma?!" Will yelled when he turned around and he started to sprint towards the bathroom, however, the door slammed shut and the house echoed with the ear piercing sound s of Gemma screaming in terror.

"Gemma?!" Rose yelled as she ran up the stairs of the basement, she knew that something had happened to her best friend and she was panicking that Gemma was dead. She made it to the door but she tripped on the final step and she went flying down the stairs, landing on her left arm. Crack! The sound boomed in Rose's "AAAAHHH! She screamed in agony and she choked on a sob as she was overwhelmed with tsunami of pain.

Lukas did not stop running until he reached the front door, but he was hit with a realisation and he spun around, his eyes scanned over the dark room and his chest clenched in utter panic and fear "Philip?! Philip, where are you?!"


End file.
